Désillusion
by khalie
Summary: OS - Il n'avait qu'une envie. Entrer dans cette pièce et la soustraire au blond, lui dire qu'il avait eu tout faux, l'emmener… SR/HG/LM


_**Bonjour,**_

_**J'avais ce petit OS dans mon PC depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, et comme je n'ai pas écrit grand chose ces derniers temps... **_

_**Disclaimer : quel dommage, mais rien ne m'appartient^^**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

DÉSILLUSION

* * *

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte qui donnait accès au petit salon contigu au bureau de Lucius, Severus haletait.

Il était allé rendre visite à Malefoy afin de lui remettre les dernières lignes du raid prévu le lendemain soir, et ne s'attendait certainement pas à le trouver dans cette position délicate, et encore moins avec elle ! Hermione.

Merlin, comment cela était-il possible ? Comment avait-elle pu tomber dans les bras de Lucius, elle, simple fille de moldus ! Elle qui exécrait tout ce que Malefoy pouvait représenter : cet air supérieur qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'afficher, son arrogance, ces valeurs de domination des moldus, son opportunisme…

Absolument tout les séparait, et pourtant, ces sons rauques et profonds qui sortaient de sa gorge étaient bien les siens.

- Plus fort, prenez-moi plus fort, sanglotait-elle, presque désespérément.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Bien que saccadée, la voix de Lucius était froide et souveraine, dépourvue de sentiments tandis qu'il s'exécutait, basculant Hermione sur le dossier du fauteuil avant de la retourner pour forcer ses reins.

Ces suppliques de ne pas arrêter alors qu'il la prenait sauvagement, presque brutalement, infligèrent à Severus une douleur cuisante, comme il n'en avait pas ressentie depuis bien longtemps. Il agrippa le chambranle un peu plus fort et entrouvrit les lèvres, cherchant à faire rentrer dans ses poumons l'air qui lui faisait cruellement défaut. C'était comme si sol venait de s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Un sentiment de vertige l'amenant au bord de la nausée.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : entrer dans cette pièce et la soustraire au blond, lui dire qu'il avait eu tout faux, l'emmener…

Mais la scène le figeait sur place, l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement… Sa poitrine le serrait, son ventre se déchirait comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup violent à l'estomac. Il parvint juste à se déplacer de quelques centimètres de manière à ce que le couple ne l'aperçoive pas.

L'emmener…

Hermione était bien plus qu'une jeune femme agréable à ses yeux. Bien plus qu'un membre de l'Ordre avec lequel il avait été amené à travailler étroitement depuis près d'une année. Bien plus qu'une ancienne élève dont il avouait, à demi-mots, l'incroyable talent. Bien plus que tout cela à la fois, en réalité.

Et à cet instant, alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient se soustraire à ces corps dénudés, son cœur, sa tête, ses trippes, tout son corps le lui hurlait, le lui rappelait douloureusement. Ce qu'il avait perdu.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su saisir sa chance lorsque celle-ci s'était présentée à lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu à ses sollicitations ? Car il n'était pas fou, par Salazar ! Il avait bien remarqué ses avances discrètes, l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait, bien plus que leur collaboration ne le nécessitait…

Et lui, idiot qu'il était, avait fait mine de ne pas comprendre ses insinuations, avait fui ses regards appuyés, n'avait pas répondu à ses gestes attentifs, tendre dirait-il aujourd'hui…

Pourquoi diable l'avait-il repoussée !

Mais à quoi bon, puisque de toute façon il n'y pouvait plus rien, puisque ce n'était pas lui qui la tenait dans ses bras, puisque ce n'étaient pas ses mains qui caressaient cette peau nue et blanche et dont la simple vue, évocation de douceur et de volupté, lui fouetta le sang. Puisque ce n'étaient pas ses lèvres qui mordaient cette nuque fragile…

Oui, Lucius avait su profiter de la situation, avait comblé le besoin qu'avait Hermione de ne plus être seule et de vivre. Vivre au-delà de l'horreur de cette guerre. Il s'employait à ce dont lui-même n'avait pu se résoudre...

Et quand bien même, que lui aurait apporté un homme aigri tel que lui ! Un homme solitaire qui fuyait le monde et au physique plutôt ingrat ! Certainement pas le bonheur qu'elle était en droit d'attendre !

Mais Lucius n'avait pas eu ses scrupules, ne s'était pas encombré de telles questions ni de bienséance… Narcissa n'était pas décédée de plus de quelques mois que déjà il l'oubliait dans les bras d'une autre. Severus n'avait aucun doute sur les liens qui unissaient l'ancien Mangemort à sa défunte épouse, mais connaissait aussi suffisamment bien Lucius pour savoir que son instinct de survie l'emportait au-delà de tout. Le même instinct qui l'avait fait retourner sa cape et rejoindre les rangs de l'Ordre lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait froidement assassiné sa femme devant ses yeux et menacé d'en faire autant avec son fils, s'il échouait à nouveau… C'était un homme tremblant, misérable, bien loin de l'image méprisante et fière qu'il lui connaissait qui s'était alors présenté à Dumbledore, le même genre d'homme que lui il y avait plus de vingt ans de cela.

Mais là où Severus avait mis des années pour tenter de se reconstruire sans toutefois se pardonner ses erreurs passées, Lucius avait rapidement relevé la tête. Son regard gris avait retrouvé sa fermeté et son tranchant, sa démarche son allure altière. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait même employé la majorité de son temps à aider à combattre son ancien maître, occupant désormais une place stratégique au sein de l'Ordre.

Contre toute attente.

Encore une fois, Lucius brillait et lui, Severus – Servilus, ricana t-il intérieurement – restait dans l'ombre.

Et voilà que Lucius occupait également une place dans la vie d'Hermione…

Définitivement, il avait tout gâché, avait peut-être piétiné sa dernière chance de mener une vie normale. De partager ses pensées et ses goûts avec une jeune femme intelligente qu'il se sentait capable de supporter. D'aimer...

Il venait de perdre le droit de la serrer dans ses bras, de respirer son souffle, de goûter sa salive et sa chair. Oui, il venait de perdre ce droit au détriment de Lucius.

Severus se laissa presque choir contre le mur, le souffle court, les yeux clos, comme pour chasser l'image d'Hermione offerte à un autre que lui.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il devait partir, fuir et oublier ce qu'il venait de voir.

L'oublier elle.

Et quelle ne serait pas sa honte s'ils le surprenaient à les espionner, s'ils voyaient l'ébranlement de son être, sa douleur. Qu'il ne maîtrisait plus rien, absolument plus rien…

Il se releva avec peine et rouvrit les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard vers elle… Lucius recouvrait Hermione de tout son corps, ses coups de reins se faisant de plus en plus violents à mesure des gémissements d'Hermione. Et lui aussi criait. Avec rage, avec force. Comme un animal.

La colère monta en Severus.

Il ne la rendrait pas heureuse. Il serait incapable de le faire. Lucius prenait, Lucius usait et malmenait, Lucius abusait, détruisait et jetait. Sans jamais se soucier des conséquences sur l'autre. Il en avait toujours été ainsi.

Se rendait-elle compte du mal qu'il allait lui faire ? Il ne la considérerait jamais plus qu'un petit animal de compagnie, une amante occasionnelle tout au mieux.

Alors que lui… Lui, Severus, l'aurait traitée avec respect, ne se serait pas servi d'elle. Jamais…

Mais il n'avait pas su saisir sa main offerte, avait bredouillé quelques vagues excuses avant de fuir chaque fois qu'elle avait osé tenter une approche…

Tout ça pour masquer sa peur. Sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas la rendre heureuse.

Et maintenant, il était trop tard.

* * *

_**Bon, oui, ce n'est pas très gai tout ça... Mais j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose sur la relation Severus/Lucius qui m'a toujours intriguée. **_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

_**A très bientôt.**_

_**khalie**_


End file.
